


Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind

by Never_Give_In



Series: Telling The Story Of Family [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Crack, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Future Fic, Gen, I have little knowledge of legends, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke goes through some crap, Mara will shoot people, Meet the Family, Parents Han and Leia, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plotbunnies, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, just forewarning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Give_In/pseuds/Never_Give_In
Summary: “Yes,” Leia assented, nodding her head but with a faint smile on her face. “We would rather him stay here, but the slicers also reported a file of all those enslaved and from where.” Her eyes rested upon Luke once more, and the young Jedi Master felt the Force sing before the words even left her mouth. “Including a record of a couple taken from Tatooine eight years ago. The record is slightly damaged and four years out of date, but as far as I can tell... it’s them, Luke.”---Or the one in which Disney can come fight me- the Skywalkers and Solos deserve a happy ending and Mara Jade deserves better than being forgotten.Basically a story in which Beru and Owen didn't die on Tatooine, and Luke finds out four years after the Fall of the Empire.





	Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> VERY IMPORTANT NOTES PLEASE READ  
first star wars fic, please don't be too hard on me.  
I have another fic planned for this 'verse, although I think this series might just consist of Skywalker-Solo family happiness so if you're interested and have ideas don't be afraid to comment them below!
> 
> also im unsure of how long this story will be, since ive only just started on the second chapter but want some feedback before I get too far. plus i have very limited knowledge of legends (i just started reading the Thrawn books) outside of Wookiepedia, and am very aware that Jacen and jaina's ages are off by a year-ish from legends and am also very aware that Mara is most likely OOC (which im dreadfully sorry for) and that her and Luke didn't fall in love for like another decade after RotJ.
> 
> also also, i had to re-write the beginning of this chapter because I wanted to throw Mara in there since after only reading Heir To The Empire and some fanfictions she's become one of my favorite characters and now I really loathe Disney for flushing her out of canon. so if anything doesn't line up just lemme know! oh and I couldn't find anything on her home planet or really anything about her origins before Palpatine took her in so I fudged in some of my own headcanons.
> 
> and with all that being said please enjoy this better universe, and please send me any gripes or kudos you have for me. any sort of feedback, specifically comments, absolutely make my day so don't be shy!
> 
> FINAL NOTE: this story takes place about four years after RotJ- therefore eight years after ANH

Luke kept his eyes tightly shut and heaved a rather light sigh as he meditated, releasing his feelings and letting his mind meld with the mysterious power of the Force. Both Yoda and Ben had been teaching him new techniques and knowledge as they could, and had greatly improved the young Jedi’s Force abilities as a result, but Luke had always worked best on his own despite his graciousness for his Masters’ training.

Hence the meditation.

Luke was vastly relieved when Ben had taught him the much more simpler, and practical, way of meditation that Yoda had for some reason decided to pass him on. Ever since his first Master had guided him through the easier yet more timely method of release, Luke had been meditating almost on the daily whenever he had a chance between not only searching for Force sensitives with his girlfriend Mara Jade throughout the galaxy via former Imperial channels as well as any Jedi who could have possibly survived Order 66 and Palpatine, but  _ also  _ helping Han in making sure Leia didn’t drive herself crazy trying to run the New Republic. In addition, he had ended up finding his father’s old Padawan Ahsoka and one of the many clones the two had worked with during the Clone Wars named Rex while on one of the many searches with Mara. The discovery had aided Luke in further unraveling his parents’ stories and in re-establishing the Jedi Order as well as furthering Leia’s training, but also shouldered further stress on him since more and more Force sensitives seemed to be appearing by the month.

All in all, he deserved the brief stints of meditation he could find in the years following the Empire’s downfall and establishment of the New Republic.

In his quarters on Coruscant, Luke found a sense of peace and quiet that allowed him to lose himself so deeply to the Force that the few personal belongings he had were hovering off their place, much akin to the rocks he lifted on Dagobah so long ago.

“Luke!”

Luke yelped, the sudden exclamation of his name causing his concentration to shatter and his eyes to shoot open as the objects around the room crashed to the ground. The young Jedi’s head spun to the exact place he had sensed the presence, half-expecting to see his sister but instead was met with the characteristic blue glow of a Force ghost. The Force ghost appeared to be about his age, blue eyes wide and joyful even through the tinge of the Force’s glow. His dirty blonde hair so like Luke’s was tousled like it always was as if by an unseen wind, reaching his shoulders in soft waves. The ghost wore the characteristic light-colored robes of the Jedi, robes that Luke himself still rejected with vigor, robes that symbolized the man’s fulfillment of his destiny.

It was the delighted grin on the ghost’s face, one that Luke should have grown up with as a symbol of pride, that truly revealed who the man was.

Luke couldn’t help his own grin in response.

“Hello, Father.”

Anakin’s grin broadened into a smile laced with contentment as he gazed upon his son, seemingly uncaring to the fact he had almost sent Luke into a panic at his sudden appearance from the great beyond.

“Hello, son,” Anakin replied, stepping closer to take a seat beside his son on one of the two chairs in the Rebel-assigned quarters. “How are you doing?”

“Fine until you barged into my room,” Luke answered, a curious tilt to his head as he stared at his father, who he really didn’t see that much unless it was important (although the whole interrogation on whether Han was treating Leia right could be up for debate on how important it truly was). “Father?”

Anakin’s smile still hadn’t left his face, their identical eyes meeting as the father’s gaze swept over the son for what must’ve been the thousandth time (Luke couldn’t bring himself to mind; not when the man had spent upwards of twenty-three years trapped in a metal suit and seeing the universe through a red tint (he still dreamt of his father’s words on the second Death Star:  _ “Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes.”)). _

“Luke,” Anakin said his son’s name with a loving cadence, one that contrasted with the sudden sadness in his smile, “I know I haven’t been as attentive to you nor your sister as I should be, not when I have been the absent father I loathed becoming, but the Force warned of difficult times ahead of you both and…” Anakin winced, forcing himself to look Luke in the eyes again. “I had to be sure.”

“Sure of what?” Luke asked, confusion lacing his voice. “That we weren’t in danger?”

“Well, yes,” Anakin answered, a frown tracing his lips, “but I needed to be sure I wasn’t right; that he wasn’t still… alive.”

Luke’s mouth dropped open, looking to his father in shock. “But… but that’s impossible, right? He blew up with the Death Star! You threw him down the shaft yourself!”

Anakin raised a placating hand, nodding his head. “I know, I know, but one can never be too positive so I meditated for a bit, communed with the Force for a more clear answer.”

“And?” Luke prompted, seeing his father’s slowly returning grin. “What was it?”

“A second chance,” Anakin replied, reaching out a ghostly hand to cradle his son’s cheek. Luke relished in his father’s love, leaning into his touch. Anakin’s smile grew in response, radiating with paternal love. “Palpatine remains dead, his dark remnants lost in the far reaches of the Force. But other spirits, two long thought to have joined the Force, have reemerged among the living, having never joined in the first place.” Anakin cupped Luke’s face in his hands, uncaring that his son was much too old for such child-like affection. “Forgive me, Luke, but that is all the Force will allow me to reveal. Your sister, in my stead, will shed light onto the truth. I love you, my son, and wish you all the best- to you, your sister, Han, Chewbacca, and your beloved Mara Jade. Embrace the Will of the Force, for it will never guide you astray.”

Anakin’s spirit began to fade, his translucent blue form flickering to become transparent and wispy as he tried to finish his warning. The cool yet shockingly warm sensation of his father’s hands was fading from Luke’s cheeks, and the young Jedi Master (although he objected to the title, the rest of the New Republic and the old Jedi continued to address him as such) found himself fighting back tears as if he were a child again.

“Your mother and I are so proud of you, Luke. I will see you again soon, and continue to guide you as best I can but try not to let your strengths devolve to weaknesses. Brace yourself, young one, and may the Force be with you.”

With those final words, Anakin leaned forward and placed a ghost of a kiss atop Luke’s sandy hair before dissipating, leaving the young man alone once more in his much too silent quarters. Luke’s breaths came in shuddering gasps, the warnings of his Father echoing through the empty space around him as he attempted to calm himself down. A knock on the door shocked him out of his panic, and with a quick prod through the Force realized who it was.

Mara opened the door with little sound, her sharp green eyes landing on her beloved and taking in his emotionally exhausted form. She started forward and knelt before the chair he was sunk into, her hand grasping his own as a physical anchor to bring his attention to her.

“You okay?” she asked softly, a gentleness in her eyes that was really only present in quiet, private moments with Luke. “I felt a tremor from you, you seemed distressed.”

“I…” Luke swallowed, tightening his grip on her hand before meeting her gaze. “My Father visited.”

Mara’s demeanor didn’t change, but Luke could feel her distaste and protectiveness surge through their bond and couldn’t help but smile.

“Mara, I was fine-”

“Farmboy, shut up. Just tell me what happened.”

“He, uh,” Luke started, words tripping in his mouth, “he told me that the Force warned him that Leia and I would face something soon, and he feared that Palpatine was back.” Mara shuddered, and Luke sent her a wave of calm in response. “Thankfully, he’s still dead and will remain so, but Father said that other people thought dead are alive. I don’t know who he was talking about, but he seemed faintly happy about it so… who knows.”

Mara’s frown deepened, but faint amusement played in her eyes.

“Not the worst thing we’ve dealt with, not in the least, but that’s not what upset you, was it?”

“What do you mean?”

Mara rolled her eyes and took both his hands in hers, dragging her fingers over his callouses. “Skywalker, we’ve known each other for four years, been dating for one, I’d like to think I know you enough by now to know what bothers you.”

Luke’s lips teased a dry grin, eyes roaming over her tight expression. “You do. I’m sorry, love.” He took a shaky breath, before repeating his father’s cryptic words. “Father said that I shouldn’t let my strengths become weaknesses.”

“Hmm,” Mara hummed, her eyebrows furrowing as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. “Don’t take it too hard, Luke. I think he’s talking about your emotions- they get the better of you sometimes.”

Luke pouted, but Mara just smiled.

“Don’t argue, you know I’m right.” She ran a hand through his hair and found herself softening at the look of bliss and love on his face. “In any case, I’d hate to see you lose yourself to the Dark side. Emotions might have saved your father, Farmboy, but they also drove his Descent and Fall. Try not to follow in those footsteps.”

Luke’s wide eyes matched his dopey grin. “When’d you get so wise?”

“Ha,” Mara replied, moving her hands to cup his face, “spending too much time with you, all-mighty Jedi Master.”

“Mara.” Luke’s loving gaze turned exasperated, and Mara couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. “You know I hate that.”

Mara’s green eyes shone as she leaned forward, close enough that there was hardly any space between the Jedi. “Good,” she breathed, a fond tone to her whisper, “cause you’re still my Tatooine Farmboy.”

Their lips met gently, their eyelids falling closed as their hands roamed each other: Mara’s flowing and teasing through his dark blonde locks, gripping his shoulders, Luke’s caressing her face and cupping the back of her head, falling to grasp her hips and trace her form. Mara slunk forward, closer to nearly pinning Luke against the chair as she rested atop his lap.

Luke pulled away ever so briefly, pupils blown wide and making his electric eyes seeming darker than they were. “Force, I love you,” he murmured, tucking a stray curl of flame behind Mara’s ear.

“I love you too.” Mara smiled in response, resting her hands on his shoulders before leaning forward to clash their lips together once more.

The embrace lasted for a few minutes more, emotions running high and clothes gaining wrinkles, hair gaining tangles, until they pulled away to take a breath, eyes meeting as they shared a secret grin.

“Marry me.”

Mara froze, her green eyes going even wider. Her hand stilled in his hair. “What?” Her voice was hoarse, almost a gasp, which evolved into slight choking when Luke raised a hand and a small box laying nearby floated into his grasp.

He flicked the simple box open to reveal a ring just as simple: a cold, grey metal band, thicker and wider than a typical engagement ring, but still feminine, with tiny etchings wrapping the entirety of it, and a quaint purple gem resting within the band, rather than atop it; a much more practical ring for a Jedi.

“Luke…” Mara breathed, still reeling from his proposal, and even more so by the appearance of the ring and the gem set into it. “That’s from Alderaan. How did you…”

Luke had the audacity to look sheepish. “Han helped me find some more kyber for the initiates a while back, and long story short we found an old smuggler’s hideout with Alderaanian goods.. Han gave most of it back to Leia, but I stole away the gem. I remember you saying that your mother had a necklace with the very same gemstone, and figured if Leia got a piece of home, why shouldn’t you?” Luke shrugged a little, not really meeting her eyes although hers remained locked on the Alderaanian gem. “Is it… okay?”   
  


Mara remained essentially speechless, mouth still agape with eyes still wide for a moment before pushing aside her disbelief to once again push her lips onto his.

Luke fumbled, not expecting the move, but soon relaxed until Mara pulled away, sending her a tentative grin. “Mara?”

“Yes, you idiot Farmboy,” she whispered affectionately, tapping his chin with a scarred finger, “always, yes.”

Luke’s grin turned joyous, his fingers gripping the ring to slip it upon her own, a breathy laugh leaving him. With little bravado, he slid the ring on and watched Mara stare at the Alderaanian gem before attempting to make out the Aurebesh etchings.

“I know it’s small, but it says ‘the best day of my life was when you tried to kill me.’ Figured you’d want my wedding band to read ‘Farmboy’, so I wanted something to commemorate how it all started.”

Mara just rolled her eyes affectionately, gaze shifting from the new addition to her wardrobe to meet her fiance’s blue eyes. A brief hymn rang through their Force bond, causing warmth to rise in both their souls before the newly engaged couple locked lips again, lost in each other and their newfound future.

“Luke! The slicers found an old Imperial labor camp on Moraband and- oh my Force!”

“Leia!” Luke startled as Mara practically jumped off of him, her movements smooth and instinctual, her hand falling to her belt and green eyes shooting towards the entrance of his quarters. “Um, didn’t sense you there.”

“Yeah, I wonder why.” Leia’s surprise had quickly morphed into calm, her lips teasing an amused grin as she looked at her twin. “Sorry to interrupt, but we located another Imperial camp. It’s largely secluded on Moraband, especially as an Outer Rim planet, but it still has a moff controlling it without jurisdiction. Slicers report a few dozen enslaved, some in better care and condition than others.”

“Not that that isn’t good news and all, but why tell Luke?” Mara asked, her tone much less hostile toward Leia than it used to be. After they had figured out they hailed from the same, long destroyed planet, the two women had forged somewhat of a sisterhood. “I mean, I thought the Republic wanted to keep him here to watch the Jedi.”

“Yes,” Leia assented, nodding her head but with a faint smile on her face. “We would rather him stay here, but the slicers also reported a file of all those enslaved and from where.” Her eyes rested upon Luke once more, and the young Jedi Master felt the Force sing before the words even left her mouth. “Including a record of a couple taken from Tatooine eight years ago. The record is slightly damaged and four years out of date, but as far as I can tell it’s them, Luke.”

Luke had completely frozen in his chair, staring at Leia as if seeing her for the first time again on Death Star I. Mentally, although his thoughts were running a parsec a minute, he reached out toward his sister in the Force. Despite Leia not being as trained, her tutelage under Ahsoka had done her good and she responded in kind, revealing that what she said was truth and not some sick joke the slicers wanted to play on their family.

“But… how?” Luke questioned, voice raw in his sudden vulnerability. “I saw the… the remains. There wasn’t anyone else it could have been. Why would the Empire have taken them and left decoys? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“No,” Mara agreed, biting her lip in thought, “it doesn’t. But that doesn’t mean the officer in charge wasn’t being paid under the table to supply prisoners for the moff of Moraband. Happened plenty of times, and too many were executed for disobeying orders.”

“Tatooine is really far out there,” Leia interjected, a hopeful glint in her eyes. “It’s not outside the realm of possibility that the officer sold them to the moff and traded their place in reality with decoys.”

Luke hummed, eyes still glazed with thought at the realization in Leia’s words.

“And the Republic is okay with me taking leave to lead the mission?”

“I doubt they would argue with the resident Jedi Master,” Leia retorted, a teasing cadence to her voice at Luke’s sudden scowl and Mara’s stifled chuckle of amusement. “Don’t worry, family comes first. Even they’ll understand that. Plus Han’s already volunteered to go with you, and is talking to Wedge and the rest of Rogue Squadron as we speak.”

That got a laugh out of Luke as he stood up, trying to control the happiness in response to her words. Not only would he be fighting to regain the only biological family he had had for most of his life, but the family he had found was going to fight alongside him.

“Just like the good old days,” he said with a grin, chancing a glance at Mara’s unreadable face. He could sense her hesitation through their bond. “Mara, if you feel better staying-”

“And leave you to stage a rescue mission to the Outer Rim for your aunt and uncle with no back up besides Solo and Antilles? You’re dreaming, Skywalker,” Mara interjected, a smile forming on her face.

Luke’s grin turned cocky, gesturing to the ring on her hand. “Don’t forget you’ll be one soon too. You accepted so you’re stuck with us now.”

Mara sighed in exasperation, her faint smile betraying her true feeling. “Yeah, I did, but all the more reason to not stay here. I’m not leaving my future husband go kill himself halfway across the galaxy- unless you want me to drag you back from the Force, and get an earful from your dad.”

Luke opened his mouth to respond, when Leia interrupted: “Wait, what? Future husband?”

“Farmboy proposed before you barged in.” Mara smirked, flashing her ring at Leia. “Against my probable best interest, I decided to accept and seal my fate with the galaxy’s most ridiculous family.”

Leia’s smile grew as she moved to her twin and wrapped him in a hug, her own engagement ring from three years prior shining on her finger in contrast with her wedding band. Then she turned to Mara Jade, simply extending a hand to her future sister-in-law. Just because they were family didn’t mean Mara was going to be all touchy-feely.

“About time, little brother,” Leia said, nodding her congratulations.

“Hey, we never figured out who was older!” Luke protested, frown in place at the two women’s shared laughter.

“Maybe not, Luke, but she sure does act older,” Mara commented, dissolving into laughter at Luke’s look of utter betrayal.

“Mara! I thought you loved me!”

“Farmboy, my love for you has nothing to do with your mental age. Nothing can help you there.”


End file.
